Hell On Earth
by darkpower
Summary: The "revolution" is here, and the Pokemon gang must deal with it by getting rid of it once and for all...with a little help.
1. If You Can't Beat Them...

HELL ON EARTH   
By: Darkpower  
RATING: TV-14 DVL  
E-MAIL: darkpowrjd@aol.com  
DISCLAIMER: Okay, nothing here is mine (except for Julie, which it's only coincidental if she   
exits somewhere in Pokemon)  
______________________________________________________________________  
-------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1: If You Can't Beat Them...   
-------------------------------------------  
The next day seemed like a brand new life for James, because it was the day in which,   
one, he could finally say that he loved Jessie, and two, his three companions, which included   
Jessie, Julie, the former Team Rocket secretary, and Meowth, were to start a quest to stop   
Giovanni. The guardian of Jessie had specifically said that those four were the only ones who   
had the courage and strength to stop Giovanni and the Rocket from creating their armada, and   
Hell on Earth. But that would be easier said than done. Jessie and James were tricked into   
helping Giovanni capture Pikachu, who had enough voltage in its attacks to power up his armada.   
They didn't, but it was Giovanni who did, and the armada itself that was in the basement, the   
Team Rocket labs, was gone altogether. The only realization that they could come up with is that   
he was going to do it now. Plus, he basically told Team Rocket to go to hell by his actions.   
At least Jessie and James didn't have to call him 'boss' anymore. They were through with   
Giovanni and Team Rocket after what had happened with the plane crash, the hauntings, the   
attempted murders, everything that was aimed at the couple. Julie had wanted to quit for several   
months, but just a few days ago had that courage because James had that courage. The courage to   
start a different life. Meowth quit by giving the police the piece of the bomb that sent the   
plane downward seventeen years ago into the Viridian Forest. It would have Giovanni's   
fingerprints on it, since he was the one that planted it on the plane that killed Jessie's   
parents.   
Julie soon came over to him.   
"Hey, James," she started, "I see that you're awake. We have the longest day ahead of   
us."   
James felt like just dieing at this moment. He wasn't wanting to wake up. After   
everything that had happened over the past few days, he wanted to say to hell with it today,   
and just sleep the day away. But he knew that no one else would let him. So he went ahead and   
woke up, groggy, and not really ready to get up just yet.  
  
Later, he got out of the shower and was ready to go on their quest to basically have all   
humanity from this person.  
"Okay, guys, we're going to get Jessie the hell out of this hospital, and then we'll be   
on our way," stated Julie. She, Meowth, and Jessie went downstairs to do that, while James soon   
followed.  
  
Later, they were out of the hospital.   
"So, what's our first step in doing this? It's not everyday that we're asked of this,"   
said Jessie.  
"Well, the first place we should go is back to Team Rocket HQ," James said. "I know that I   
swore that I would never step foot in there again, but if we need to find out exactly why and   
how these things are actually made, we made have a chance of stopping them before it's too   
late."  
"Well, let's get to da place," Meowth barked. He thought that, as well.  
  
As they were running towards TR HQ, they ran into a couple of people on the way. They   
ended up running into Ash, Misty, and Brock, who were searching for Pikachu, who was taken by   
Giovanni. Ash couldn't believe that he ran into them, figuring that this was the last thing he   
needed right now. He didn't know of the current developments that were going to change   
everything.   
"OH GREAT," he said. "Just when things couldn't get any worse, Team Rocket comes in to   
ruin it again."  
"Hey," said Julie. "Do you mean, the FORMER Team Rocket?!"  
All three of the other party yelled out a surprising, "WHAT?!"  
James then started to explain. "You probably heard on the news something about the   
Viridian Forest plane crash seventeen years ago." They confirmed the statement with a nod.   
"Well, Jessie parents were on that plane, and were killed instantly. We found out the Giovanni,   
our former boss, planted the bomb that caused the crash. However, that's not our only evidence.   
Jessie has had hallucinations about the crash, and what took place. She said that Giovanni was   
the culprit. He sent the Rocket out to kill her, but the Rocket failed."  
Julie took over from there. "He then went to Giovanni, and told him that he  
was through. I had the guts because of him to quit as well. Jessie and Meowth has done the   
same."  
James continued. "But now we have a major crisis on our hands. Giovanni has left Team   
Rocket hanging, and has gone on his own with the Rocket. He had built an armada, and has planned   
a raid on every city, town, whatever, for world domination by this army. Basically, Hell on   
Earth. He needed a lot of voltage to get the armada underway. Thats why he been making us go   
after Pikachu all this time. Now he has him, AND the armada."  
Misty was shocked, and said, "Oh my God."  
For some reason, Brock understood. "So basically, he can start this Hell on  
Earth thing anytime, can he?!"  
"Just about," Meowth chimed.  
"HOLD UP A MINUTE, YOU TWO," Ash then started. "How do you know that they  
are telling the truth? They're Team Rocket.'  
Misty got mad at him for saying that. "AND HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT THEY AREN'T? We don't know   
whether it's the truth or not till we find out. We have been hearing that thing about the plane   
on the news lately."  
"And by what all of them said, it seems that they are. I'm going to believe them...FOR   
NOW, at least," added Brock.  
James was happy about the fact that they believed this. They thought that they wouldn't,   
although they didn't have any good reason not to, since they really didn't have any choice, and   
they might know where Giovanni took Pikachu to.  
"Umm, James, I have an idea," said Jessie.  
"What is it?!"  
"Since they know about it, I hope, why don't we ask them to...you know...be a part of   
our little quest to do something about this?!"   
"WOAH WOAH WOAH!! Now Jessie, knowing what kind of past we've had with them, they might   
still not believe us."  
Julie interrupted by saying, "Uh, guys, they might be believers after they see THAT!!" She   
pointed up at the now dark red sky. A giant mechanical, flying tin robot was flying overhead,   
and it look as if it had a mission. All looked up to see the sight.  
"OH MY GOD, THEY WERE! THAT LOOKS LIKE IT COULD KILL," Ash said.   
"NOW DO YOU BELIEVE US," James asked.  
"I believe you all, right, and I believe that we need to get the hell out of this spot,   
and I mean NOW!!"  
They all followed Ash's orders and fled the other way. The robot, however, spotted the   
seven, and started to fly in the direction. All of a sudden, it drew a laser, and started to   
fire. It tripped Jessie, and she fell flat on her face. She looked back up at the mechanical   
pilot, and had a mean look.   
"Okay, you SCUM!!! You want to play THAT way. ARBOK, GO!!" Arbok came out of it's   
Pokeball. "ATTACK THE THING WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!! DON'T LET UP ON IT!! FIGHT IT WITH YOUR   
LIFE!!" Arbok followed, and tried using its poison fangs to poison it, and slowly take away the   
life out of it, but it was a robot, so it couldn't be poisoned. Arbok then wrapped itself around   
the thing. The robot took advantage of the mistake by going into the water, due to them being   
close to the bridge leading to Cerurilian City. All of them watched as Arbok risked life and   
limb to get rid of the giant mechanical beast. Suddenly, they saw sparks fly from the water.   
This wasn't good for either the robot or Arbok, knowing that water and electric don't mix too   
well.   
"ARBOK, GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE," Jessie yelled. No answer.   
"NO AAARRRBBBOOOKKK!!"   
The robot then came out of the water...WITHOUT ARBOK!! Jessie feared for the worst.   
"NO!! YOU KILLED HIM!! YOU BAST...HUH!!"   
What she saw next amazed her. A huge, gigantic typhoon-type water geyser came out of the   
river. It was so phenomenal, and all seven of them looked at it in awe. Then Arbok came out of   
the water inside the geyser. But that wasn't all. What happened next shocked everyone watching   
now, which only seven saw, surprisingly.   
"What's happening with my Arbok," Jessie asked.   
Arbok made his body actually merge with the geyser. Then the geyser started to bend back   
and forth, like it was swaying. But then came the reason why it was doing this. The geyser   
turned into the biggest snake you ever saw. He had purple scales, like Arbok, but  
his properties were changed now. He let out a big-time hiss, which rocked the river. What also   
rocked the river was a massive, but localized, earthquake. No one else felt it, but this snake   
did. Then a huge ledge came out of the ground. Next, the snake got up on the top ledge, which   
was about five stories from the ground itself, and let out a alarming hiss. The next thing that   
happened was water. A WHOLE LOT OF WATER!! It came down all of the ledges, and then, like a   
massive wave, it carried away the robot warrior, dismantaling the thing. The snake then let out   
another hiss, and the ledge wall crumbled before all of them. The snake then disappeared back   
into Arbok's Pokeball.  
"WHAT THE HELL," Brock asked.  
"I...I DON'T KNOW," Jessie answered. "I REALLY DON'T KNOW!!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
CHAPTER 2 IS NEXT.   



	2. Pokemon Guardians

HELL ON EARTH   
By: Darkpower  
RATING: TV-14 DVL  
E-MAIL: darkpowrjd@aol.com  
DISCLAIMER: Okay, nothing here is mine (except for Julie, which it's only coincidental if she   
exits somewhere in Pokemon). Also, the "Pokemon Guardians" may look familiar. Well, there from   
"Final Fantasy 7", so anyone who played that game will be familiar with them.  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 2: Pokemon Guardians  
  
Jessie was puzzled. Did her Arbok evolve into a Pokemon that they haven't seen before?! And   
if so, what the hell was it?! She tried to let it out again, to no avail. It didn't want to come   
out. "COME ON, YOU STUPID SNAKE," Jessie commanded.   
"Don't bother. It'll only come out when your in battle."  
It was Jessie's guardian talking again. "Who is that," Brock asked. The guardian then said   
something. "I am Jessie's guardian. That snake that you saw evolve from your Arbok, Jessie, was   
no ordinary Pokemon. That thing is designed to help you against the forces that come with the   
Hell on Earth. They are called 'Pokemon Guardians'. There are sixteen to be found in all.   
Jessie, the one that you uncovered was the easiest to uncover. It's name is Leviathan, and it's   
attack is called Tusnami. The guardian's powers are very powerful, so they only need one attack,   
and it's an instant. You don't need to command it to attack. Just summon it, and it'll do the   
rest. And Jessie, since it evolved from your Arbok, your it's 'keeper'. Wise ones, whenever a   
guardian is born from your Pokemon, the person in which had the Pokemon that it evolved from is   
the keeper. It will only obey the person that is it's keeper. That secures the fact that you and   
only you will be able to use it."  
Misty chimed in about this new development. "So, if something of mine evolved into...WHATEVER   
you're saying they are, then I'm the only one it'll obey?"  
"That is correct."  
Ash was interested in these Pokemon Guardians. "Anything else you can tell us about these   
Guardians."  
"Yes. There are 16, as I said, but only 15 can be found easily. The sixteenth one is not   
found as easily. Now, I will do something special with your Pokedex." She let out a gentle beam   
that hit the computer that was Ash's Pokedex computer. She soon stopped. "Now, whenever you see   
something evolve into these Guardians, use this, and it will tell you it's attack, nd what it   
is. Also, if you choose a regular Pokemon, and they feel as if they are no match, THEY can summon   
for the Guardian if the Guardian or Guardians you have is the same elemental as the Pokemon   
summoning it is. You will understand what I mean as you go along. And one more thing. Jessie,   
take a look at the number of Pokeballs you have now." She took a look. She only had two before   
the occurance, but now...THERE WERE THREE!!   
"HEY, WHAT THE HELL?!"   
"Whenever a Guardan is born, a 'replacement' Pokemon is born as well to replace the   
other. In other words, Jessie, since Leviathan evolved from Arbok, another Arbok with the exact   
same capabilities is also born, and automatically put into your Pokedex. Remember that, as it is   
very important. That is all I can tell you. You must learn about the rest yourself. GOOD LUCK!!"   
And she disappeared.   
"Pokemon Guardians," Brock said. "That made no sense. That was all too confusing to me,"   
James said. "But I guess we'll make sense of everything when it happens to us."  
"Yeah. I can wait 'till I get one myself," Ash said.   
Misty started to tap Ash's sholder. "Uhh, Ash, back to business, what was this thing about   
Hell on Earth they were talking about?"  
"Oh yeah. I believe them now. After seeing all of that, how CAN'T I believe that?"  
"Good point."  
Julie then chimed again. "Well, we were headed for the Team Rocket HQ to   
find out everything we can to try to stop this armada."  
"Well," Ash answered, "what are we waiting for?!"  
  
"You got here, finally."  
Butch was waiting for only four, but was a little surprised to see three more take the   
travels along with the former TR memebers. "Can you show us to the underground lab," Ash said.   
"Uhh, yeah, but don't expect to see much. Everything went with Giovanni and the Rocket when they   
fled."  
They went into the labs to find just that. Nothing. But they knew that there had to be some   
kind of thing to help them. "I'm not seeing anything," Misty said. "Yeah," Ash answered, "but it   
IS big enough to hold what they've been saying it held."   
"WOW," Jessie exclaimed. She didn't even know this was here.  
However, their amusement was short lived, as they heard laser shots hit the Team Rocket   
complex.   
They went outside to see what they somehow knew they would see. The same type of robots   
flying around. Except these could've been anywhere from 10 to a thousand of them in the sky.   
Everyone was running. "Oh my God. Hell on Earth. It's beginning," James said. He got oiut his   
Pokeball. It was his only one he could count on. Koffing. "KOFFING, GO!!!" And he threw it. It   
came out, ready to kick some ass. "KOFFING, SLUDGE ATTACK!!" It obeyed, and it shot sludge all   
over one of the robot's sight gears, and it came crashing down, blowing up in everyone's face.   
Fortunately, everyone was out of the way, so no one was hurt by it. "SMOKE SCREEN, NOW!! DON'T   
STOP IT!!" And it did it. The robos soon couldn't see where they were going. "EVERYONE, GET OUT   
OF HERE, NOW, BEFORE THEY CAN SEE YOU AGAIN!!" Everyone obeyed James, not caring who he was, and   
fled Viridian City. "NOW, KOFFING, FINISH OFF THESE..."!!  
He stoped when he saw Koffing glow. All of a sudden, the two "heads" merged with one another. Ash knew what was coming. "A POKEMON GUARDIAN, BUT WHICH ONE!!"  
It continued. All of a sudden, four pillars rose from the ground, followed by a platform   
surrounded by those pillars, on each corner. A black pot soon appeared in the center, carrying   
God knows what inside it. Then the Koffing got near it, and it grew into a person with a black   
robe on with hood attached and raised. James could see the face when it turned around. It was,   
of ALL things...A SKULL!! Then he saw the hands. They were made of bone. It was a skeleton in a   
black robe and hood. Then the "Pokemon Guardian" hovered his hands above the black pot, and after   
a few seconds of this, he rose his hands high above, releasing a huge black cloud from the pot.   
It was like a smoke screen, only this was way better. It was so strong that it had brought   
down the entire fleet of robots. Ash decided to check to see what this was before it was done. He   
got out his computer, and it said:  
  
"Pokemon Guardian.  
Name: Hades,   
Elemental: Dark, Evil,   
Attack: Black Cauldron."   
  
Hades then went back into the Pokeball, and a new Pokeball formed, with the Koffing   
carbon copy inside it, with James. "James," started Ash, "that was Hades. It said that the attack   
was Black Cauldron. I'm thinking that you're the 'keeper' of this one."  
"I guess I AM," James answered.   
Ash continued. "It also said the elemental was dark slash evil. I guess it means dark and   
evil for anyone that stands in our way."  
"HE'S RIGHT!!"  
The guardian of Jessie once again appeared. "Each Pokemon Guardian has its own special way to   
attack, but all are used to fight your enemies. None of them are designed to cause any true evil.   
That was just the nature of Hades' attack. It uses dark forces to do away with its enemies. You   
will find that each Guardian has its own unique way to fight the Hell on Earth. Leviathian   
prefers to use water elemental to do away with it, while Hades prefers to use dark power to do   
away with it. In other words, these Guardians will use whatever powers they have necessary to do   
away with Hell on Earth. That is what I came to tell you. Until we meet again, good luck." And   
she disappeared.  
Jessie then said. "Yeah, you better say 'good luck'. Because we'll damn well sure NEED IT!!"  
They were walking away from the scene, when someone was seen lurking in the shadows. IT was   
the Rocket, but no one saw him. He had seen everything about the Guardians. "My God, I'm gonna   
get an earful."  
  
"WHAT!!"  
Giovanni was angry.  
"I knew we should've been more careful. If they get all sixteen of those Guardians, then   
we're goners for SURE!!"  
"DON'T WORRY, ROCKET!! Besides, who said that they had to get all sixteen. Was it true that   
the person who had the evolved Pokemon was the keeper of that particular Guardian?"   
"Yes, so?!"  
"So, we steal their other Pokemon, and then evolve it into our own Guardians. We'll have   
them on OUR side. Although if we can find the Master Summon Pokeball, we'll be   
in a real free ride."  
"You mean the only one that can call upon any sixteen of   
them, including the legendary one?!"  
"Yep. That one. If we can find that one, then we can really kick their ass, especially when   
we have that legendary Knights of the Round Pokemon Guardian on our side. But for now, they   
only have two on their side. Let's see what they can accomplish with only that much."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Well, how did you like that one. Did those Pokemon Guardians interest you?! I'm just using all   
the Final Fantasy 7 summon monsters for the Guardians (real original, AIN'T I!!). Did you   
like it at all?! E-Mail me with any comment, rip (NICE rips), or suggestion that you may have to   
the e-mail address at the top.  
  
Until next time, Chapter 3 is already on it's way. 


End file.
